


择

by Nizomiya



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizomiya/pseuds/Nizomiya
Summary: 架空 私设严重ooc 逻辑不通雷人 不建议阅读





	择

“收队。”郑然官将手枪挂回腰间。其他警员开始清理场面，鸣笛声此起彼伏，分不清来源是现场的警车还是姗姗来迟的救护车。  
“这次收获很大啊哥。”金海成越过封锁线走进来拍了拍郑然官的肩膀。  
“交给你了。”郑然官回到自己车上，深吸了一口烟。看着一个又一个的人被拷上警车，或者被抬上救护车，郑然官吐出一口烟雾。枪林弹雨过后，现场基本没有一辆完整的车。郑然官捏着烟杆，深吸一口后准备离开。后视镜的边缘却出现了一辆完好无损的新车，戴着墨镜司机甚至撑着头看着他。郑然官眼睛紧紧地锁在那个男人的脸上，那人像是无聊极了打了个哈欠，勾了勾唇嘲弄地看着他。戴着半截黑手套的手重新搭回方向盘，后视镜里的脸越来越模糊。世界仿佛静止了。  
郑然官盯着男子走入包厢后，过了许久才把手里的烟掐灭。吵杂的音乐不断刺激着每个人的大脑，像是在引爆什么信号。他拉起了衣领，准备推门而入的瞬间被猛然拽入，整个人被压在墙上。  
屋内一片漆黑，一只手悄悄环在他的腰间按住了想要拔枪的动作。眼前的人与他贴得极近，耳边的毛孔都能感觉到他吐出的气息。  
“三年不见，一见面又要枪口相向吗？然官哥。”  
一个吻顺势落在了他的耳侧，如此地理所当然。柔软的触感引起了一阵战栗，枪柄上的手指被一根根地拨开，握在掌心，肆意地玩弄，最后扣住了他的手。  
到底是被熟悉的气息包围还是勾起的愧疚，郑然官渐渐放松了戒备，任由洪渊俊将自己的手枪掏出扔到一边。伴随着落地的声音是一声微不可闻的嗤笑。  
郑然官猛地被推到在身后宽敞的沙发上，洪渊俊欺身压上去。郑然官选择完全放弃挣扎。屋内仍旧一片漆黑，只有自己不规律的呼吸，起伏的胸口，枕在胸前的人和十指相扣的手。  
“然官哥。”洪渊俊微微抬头，唇正好抵在他的颈侧，鼻息洒在颈间。  
“你后悔吗？”四个字的带出气息直入心底。  
他后悔吗？他的心跳似乎已经代为回答。  
掌心被修长的手指有一下没一下地摩挲着，房内再次陷入死寂，掌心的手指仍旧在无意地抠弄。  
“我…”郑然官喉头发紧，声音干涩，刚说出第一个字便被身前的人堵住了剩余的话。口腔内仍未散去的烟味涌向对方，看到洪渊俊微微皱起的眉顿时开始心虚。  
洪渊俊一路长驱直入，撩拨着他的舌头，引诱着他沉沦。郑然官感觉越发地热，他想切实地抱住眼前的人，却被后者用双腿死死地压回沙发上，某个部位紧密地贴在一起。唇与舌的追逐缠绵，唤醒的不仅仅是欲望，还有埋藏在深处的记忆。真实的触感与情动告诉郑然官，他回来了，那个令他难以入眠，从他午夜梦回的痛哭中走回来了。  
胸口愈加剧烈地起伏，呼吸愈加急促，衣服早已凌乱半开。失而复得地感觉让郑然官浑身颤动，想把对方揉进自己身体里。他看着眼前人额前碎发，睫毛，眼睛，鼻梁…  
是他，真的是他，他回来了。  
一吻终，眼前的人早已泪流满面  
洪渊俊叹了口气，吻遍了他的泪痕。  
“怎么感觉哥比我还委屈呢？”洪渊俊觉得有点好笑。顺手打开了开关。  
房内终于有了微弱的灯光。郑然官再次想要抱住眼前的人，双手再次被摁下。吻从脸一路向下，来到他的锁骨，他的胸前，他的小腹，他的欲望。郑然官被握住，软若无骨的手指上下套弄着，柱头被含住，湿润地口腔不时地收缩，舌头悠悠地在顶端划着圆圈。不断地深入，发胀的性器埋入温热湿润的口腔。郑然官仰着布满泪痕的脸，扭动着身体，鼻中溢出呻吟。郑然官选择完全投降。  
快要到达顶点时，洪渊俊迅速地退了出来，并掐了一把他的大腿。郑然官睁开眼角仍带着泪水的双眼看着他。  
洪渊俊伏在他耳边，灼热的呼吸带着他的味道喷在耳边：“然官哥怎么可以一个人爽。”  
跪坐在郑然官的腰间，扶着柱身，洪渊俊慢慢地将他吞入体内。被填满的快感抵过扩张的疼痛，尽数融合后两人同时发出的呻吟也交汇在一起。洪渊俊紧紧地咬着嘴唇，十指相扣的双手借着力开始运动起来。洪渊俊的动作很慢，每一次都是完全地吞没，郑然官能清晰地感受到穴肉肠壁的每一次扩张，每一次收紧；洪渊俊亦能记住他的形状，甚至上面突起的青筋。这是一场他们之间直白、原始、野蛮的交流。  
一次次碰撞挤压之中，情欲愈加涌动，交合处愈加泥泞，在又一次摩擦到敏感点后的收缩，快感冲击着两人的大脑，洪渊俊压不住呻吟的同时，郑然官终于将自己全部交代在了他的体内。  
洪渊俊撑起发软的双腿吐出郑然官的性器，微凉的空气使郑然官的理智回笼。性器的退出带出白浊的液体滴在两人的腿间，洪渊俊半开的衬衫凌乱地挂在身上，淫靡的气息不减反增。  
“渊俊...”  
“嘘。”修长的手指靠在红润的唇边，“结束了哦。”  
“从哥选择放弃我的那刻起洪渊俊就已经死了哦。”

屋内只剩下一个人。  
双眼无神地盯着天花板。


End file.
